OS - Joyeux anniversaire à notre capitaine préféré !
by Bo's Saeko
Summary: Aujourd'hui était le jour de l'anniversaire de Bokuto. Il était heureux, tout bonnement, un poil plus que d'habitude. Seul bémol de cette journée : Kuroo, son meilleur ami, son frère, son bro, avait oublié son anniversaire ! - Mon premier OS dédié à Bokuto, mon premier OS pour lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire. Il le mérite bien non ? :) - Avec une lichette de Bokuaka ;)


_Hey Hey Hey tout le monde ! Vous êtes sûrement au courant qu'aujourd'hui est l'anniversaire de Bokuto !_

 _Et bien voici une petite OS dont j'ai eu l'idée avant-hier :) Enjoy your reading ! ;)_

* * *

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent difficilement, si difficilement qu'il grogna de mécontentement à l'encontre de son portable qui scandait « _nukunaru_ »* en continue depuis ce qui lui semblait une éternité. Il étendit son bras, peinant à éteindre cette infâme sonnerie qui l'avait tiré du sommeil. Il grogna une nouvelle fois, puis se saisit de son portable pour jeter un œil à l'heure qu'il pouvait être.

Il était sept heures du matin.

Normal, la sonnerie provenait de son réveil qu'il mettait pour aller au lycée.

Il sourit, car même s'il avait la flemme de se lever parce que son lit le retenait avec tout son amour, il était heureux d'aller en cours, ne serait-ce que pour voir Akaashi.

Son portable émit de léger tintement, le qui le faisant sursauter. Son sourire s'élargit lorsqu'il comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un message. Un message d'Akaashi. Qui lui souhaitait un bon anniversaire. Et qui le fit rougir furieusement sans pour autant lui faire perdre son grand sourire.

Mais oui ! On était le vingt septembre ! Aujourd'hui était jour de son anniversaire !

Il bondit alors hors de son lit comme une bête sauvage, puis sauta directement dans ses vêtements. Il fila dans la salle de bain pour se laver le visage et se brosser les dents et ne mit pas longtemps à retourner dans sa chambre pour attraper son sac de cours et enfin descendre les escaliers pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Qui fut digne de celui d'un prince. Sa mère avait l'art de lui confectionner le meilleur petit déjeuner de l'année à chacun de ses anniversaires. Il l'avala goulûment en remerciant sa mère entre quelques bouchées puis il sortit en quatrième vitesse de la maison. Il partit tellement comme une furie qu'il failli oublier son bentô soigneusement préparé par sa mère.

Il courut jusqu'à la station de métro, comme à son habitude, parce que, tout en étant un petit entraînement matinal, cette course lui permettait de se mettre en jambe pour la journée.

Il passa le petit portail du métro puis descendit les quelques escaliers qui le séparaient du quai. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps et la rame dans laquelle il monta était à peine pleine, à la grande joie de Bokuto, car il arrivait que le métro soit bondé à cette heure. Il ne put s'asseoir, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Et puis, comment pouvait-il être malheureux de devoir rester debout alors que son Akaashi lui avait envoyé un si beau message d'anniversaire le matin même.

Une fois sortit du métro, il courut de nouveau jusqu'au lycée, plus impatient que jamais de retrouver son passeur préféré, ainsi que toute son équipe. Bien qu'il n'y avait pas entraînement ce jour là, il espérait bien les croiser dans les couloirs. Il se retrouva pourtant seul devant le portail, attendant en trépignant qui que se soit qu'il connaissait.

-Bokuto-san.

Le garçon se retourna vivement, le cœur battant à tout rompre dû à la surprise d'entendre une voix dans son dos tout autant qu'à cause de la personne à qui elle appartenait.

-Akaaashiii ! s'écria-t-il en sautant sur le pauvre garçon qui failli s'écrouler sous le poids soudain que ses jambes durent supporter.

-Doucement Bokuto-san, fit-il mine de se plaindre à voix haute avant de chuchoter au creux de son oreille. Mon message d'anniversaire t'as plû ?

L'épiderme de Bokuto rougit à tel point qu'il le sentit brûler. Il tenta de bredouiller un faible oui qui se perdit dans la cohue d'élève arrivant devant le lycée.

-Je crois comprendre que oui, rit doucement le passeur en se détachant de son capitaine pour le regarder dans les yeux. Nous ferions mieux d'aller en cours.

Le jeune homme acquiesça bêtement, un sourire béat sur les lèvres, prêt à suivre Akaashi au bout du monde s'il le fallait. Ils traversèrent le troupeau d'élève qui s'amassait devant le portail du lycée, sans pour autant y entrer, car cela marquerait le début d'une longue journée de cours barbants. Si seulement ils savaient à quoi s'attendre en entrant dans la vie active, ils se lèveraient volontiers pour aller en cours.

Akaashi mena Bokuto jusqu'à leurs casiers qui se trouvaient dans le même couloirs, à quelques mètres près. Ils posèrent alors leurs chaussures pour enfiler leurs wabaki puis Akaashi entraîna son capitaine jusqu'à sa salle de classe où personne n'était encore présent, à la grande joie de ce dernier, car désormais, il pourrait embrasser sereinement le jeune homme qu'il aimait tant. Mais Keiji l'arrêta dans son mouvement pour lui tendre un petit paquet.

-Ton cadeau, dit-il avec douceur.

Bokuto resta abasourdie. Son Keiji lui offrait un présent pour son anniversaire. Quoi que ça pouvait être, il savait qu'il en serait profondément heureux, et il se promettait de toujours le garder avec lui, comme un porte bonheur qu'il pourrait sortir lorsque le jeune homme lui manquerait trop. Il commençait à déchirer le papier lorsque Akaashi l'arrêta à nouveau dans son élan.

-Attends, tu l'ouvriras plus tard.

Et, sans crier gare, il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Bokuto. S'approcha de lui. Se colla à lui. Prit son visage entre ses deux mains. Rendit son baiser plus langoureux.

Puis se détacha tout aussi soudainement qu'il s'était attaqué aux lèvres du jeune homme.

-Passes une bonne matinée, Kôtarô, on se voit à midi.

Il s'éclipsa avant même que Bokuto aie pu réagir, trop abasourdie par l'emportement soudain d'Akaashi qui était si réservé en temps normal.

Il ne pensa même pas à ouvrir son cadeau, il resta béatement dans le couloir en repassant cette scène qui serait désormais si importante pour lui.

Se furent ses camarades de classes qui le sortirent de ses pensées si douces qu'il les aurait presque maudit s'ils ne lui avaient pas souhaité son anniversaire à leur tour.

Il passa toute la matinée dans une confusion où se mêlaient les cours qu'il « suivait », ses nombreux baisers échangés avec Keiji et le dernier qu'il lui avait donné avant de le laisser pantois dans le couloirs en lui promettant de le retrouver pour le déjeuner. Il ne se fit d'ailleurs pas prier pour sortir en vitesse de sa salle de classe, son bentô à la main, lorsque leur professeur daigna les lâcher. Il fila à toute vitesse devant la classe d'Akaashi, sans prendre le temps de s'arrêter pour faire un signe à ses équipiers de volleyball en passant devant leur salle. Arrivé à son but, il se souvint soudain qu'il n'avait pas encore ouvert le présent que lui avait offert le garçon quelques heures plus tôt. Il le sortit alors de la poche de son uniforme et déchiqueta le papier en vitesse pour découvrir au creux de sa main un porte clé représentant une petite chouette chevêche. Il sourit tendrement, car il aimait le fait que Keiji se soit souvenu qu'il l'avait un jour comparé à cette petite chouette adorable. Désormais, Bokuto pourrait avoir en permanence son petit-ami auprès de lui.

-Déjà là Bokuto-san ? Retentit la voix d'Akaashi dans son dos, le faisant à nouveau sursauter.

-Haha, ouai, rit-il nerveusement en tentant de calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur. Je voulais trop te voir.

Keiji lui offrit son plus beau sourire qu'il ne réservait qu'à lui, puis l'invita à le suivre car il avait oublié sa veste de sport dans le gymnase. Bokuto le suivit, tout guilleret. Il traversa ainsi les couloirs, puis la petite cours en sautillant jusqu'au gymnase qu'Akaashi ouvrit en invitant le jeune homme à entrer. Kôtarô ne réfléchit pas avant d'entrer dans la grande pièce sombre dont il activa l'interrupteur.

-JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIIIIRE CAPITAIINE !

Bokuto sursauta si violemment qu'il en lâcha son bentô qui tomba à terre et qui, heureusement pour lui, resta bien hermétiquement fermé.

-Oh putaiiin les gars ! Cette crise cardiaque ! s'esclaffa le jeune homme, les larmes aux yeux et partant dans un fou rire.

Tous les membres de son équipe était réunis, y compris les deux managers, brandissant tous une énorme banderole sur laquelle apparaissait la phrase typique des anniversaires. Banderole qu'ils laissèrent tous tomber à terre pour se jeter sur Bokuto qui s'extasiait de tant d'attention.

Ses équipiers se décidèrent à le lâcher pour lui présenter le beau repas qu'ils avaient préparé pour lui derrière le gymnase. Chacun ouvrit une petite boîte à bentô dans laquelle il y avait soit des sushi, soit du riz à la sauce soja sucrée, des petites saucisses en forme de poulpe, des pommes en forme de lapins, et même des petits gâteaux au chocolat et des morceaux de melon !

-On s'est cotisé pour acheter le meilleur melon du marché ! S'écria Komi en plaçant fièrement ses mains sur ses hanches.

Bokuto n'aurait pas rêvé mieux. Il ouvrit sa propre boîte à bentô pour la partager avec tous ses camarades et ainsi il passa un agréable moment en compagnie de tous ses amis. Moment qui malheureusement passa beaucoup trop vite puisqu'il était déjà l'heure de retourner en cours.

Lot de consolation pour Bokuto qui commençait à bouder, il eut droit à un nouveau baiser de Keiji dans un coin de couloir désert.

Le reste de la journée sembla durer une éternité à Bokuto qui ne cessait de trépigner sur sa chaise en attendant l'instant où il pourrait à nouveau voir son Keiji. Alors, pour patienter, il admirait le porte clé que ce dernier lui avait offert, le caressant du bout des doigts comme s'il s'agissait de son petit-ami.

Le dernier cours se finit enfin. A peine le professeur laissait filer ses élèves que Bokuto était déjà dans le couloir pour rejoindre au plus vite celui qu'il aimait. Dès qu'il le vit, il lui sauta littéralement dessus mais dû le lâcher à contrecœur pour filer jusqu'à leur casier, récupérer leurs quelques affaires qu'ils avaient laissé pour la journée avant d'entamer le chemin du retour.

Bokuto raccompagna Akaashi jusqu'au croisement où leur chemin devait se séparer. Il regarda autour de lui, puis arriva à dégoter un petit coin désert pour embrasser sereinement son petit-ami. Qu'il était pénible de devoir se cacher pour pouvoir vivre son amour ! Mais qu'importe, ils se verraient le week-end chez lui. Ils pourraient alors entièrement se consacrer l'un à l'autre sans personne pour les déranger dans leurs démonstrations d'affection.

Il se sépara à regret de Keiji, le regardant s'éloigner peu à peu de lui, puis il se détourna, continuant son propre chemin pour emprunter son métro quotidien. Cette fois-ci, il put s'asseoir sur le siège à côté des portes car le métro était quasiment désert.

Malgré sa mélancolie dû à l'éloignement d'Akaashi, il était heureux. Son petit-ami lui avait offert bien plus qu'il n'espérait. Ses équipiers lui avaient fait une magnifique surprise. Seul bémol de cette journée : Kuroo, son meilleur ami, son frère, son _bro_ , avait oublié son anniversaire ! Et Bokuto commençait à bouder comme un enfant assis dans son coin. Il alternait entre sourire béat et grimace agacée, ce qui faisait que les gens autour de lui le regardait avec curiosité, mais il n'y prêta aucune attention. Il sortit du métro et entama le chemin du retour où, tantôt il sautillait de joie, tantôt il traînait des pieds avec exaspération. La journée n'était pas finie, son meilleur ami pouvait encore se rattraper pour sa fâcheuse bévue.

Il poussa la porte d'entrée, balança son sac sur le sol puis se débarrassa sans ménagement de ses chaussures qu'il laissa en bazar dans un coin. Il pénétra dans le salon plus par habitude que réel nécessité, juste pour y jeter un coup d'oeil avant de se détourner pour aller dans sa chambre.

-Kôtarô, l'interpella sa mère. Tu as un paquet qui t'attend dans ta chambre.

-Un paquet ? S'étonna le garçon. C'est quoi ?

-Va l'ouvrir, tu verras bien, lui sourit-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

Bokuto aurait froncer les sourcils de suspicion s'il n'avait pas été aussi enthousiaste à l'idée de découvrir ce qu'était ce fameux paquet. Il déboula dans sa chambre comme une furie et se jeta sur le colis soigneusement posé sur son bureau. Il le retourna dans tous les sens, tentant vainement de trouver d'où il provenait, puis se décida bien vite à l'ouvrir.

Il y trouva une grosse figurine de Sully du dessin animé Monstre et compagnie. Un nouveau sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Bokuto.

Finalement, Kuroo ne l'avait peut-être pas oublié, car Monstre et compagnie était le film qu'il ne regardait jamais l'un sans l'autre.

Aux côtés de la figurine -pop, se dit-il après mûre réflexion- se trouvait un papier soigneusement replié. Il s'en saisit et l'ouvrit presque trop sauvagement tellement il était excité.

« _Bro',_ »

Il n'en doutait plus, il s'agissait bien de Kuroo !

« _Tu es mon Bob Razowski, je suis ton Sullivan_

 _~ Je n'aurais rien si je ne t'avais pas, toi ~_

 _Joyeux anniversaire Bro',_

 _Ton Bro' »_

Il regarda avec un drôle d'air le petit message avant d'exploser d'un rire tonitruant qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Voilà ! Ça c'était digne de son meilleur ami ! Alors qu'il était bien partit pour rire un moment, il fut coupé par sa sonnerie de portable. Et pas n'importe laquelle.

« ~ _I would have nothing, If I didn't have you ~_ »

La sonnerie attitrée de Kuroo.

Il s'empara de son portable le plus vite possible, ne voulant en aucun cas louper l'appel de son meilleur ami qui tombait plus qu'à pic.

-Hey Bro !

- _Hey !_ Grésilla la voix de Kuroo. _Joyeux anniversaire Bro ! Il te plaît mon cadeau ?_

-Oh si tu savais, je suis ému au plus profond de moi Bro ! S'écria le jeune homme. Mais comment tu sais que je l'ai ouvert ?

- _J_ _'ai demandé_ _à_ _ta mère de m'envoyer un message dès qu'elle t'aurait donné le paquet. Astucieux, nest-ce_ _pas_ _?_

 _-_ Graave mec ! Ton cadeau est super ! J'aurais plus qu'à t'offrir Bob !

- _Ah spoil pas gros !_

-Ah …. Bah je te l'offrirais pas, tiens !

- _A d'autres …._

Bokuto s'esclaffa. Il badina avec son meilleur ami pendant presque heure, et ils finirent par se promettre de se retrouver un après-midi dans la semaine lors d'une partie de volley entre leurs deux équipes. Lorsqu'il raccrocha, il s'étala de tout son long sur son lit, un sourire béat aux lèvres. Il en avait de la chance, d'avoir des amis tels que Kuroo ou que ses équipiers, d'avoir une famille telle que la sienne, d'avoir un petit ami tel que Keiji. Chacun avait rendu cette journée exceptionnelle et le jeune homme n'aurait vraiment pu rêver mieux.

Ce vingt septembre resterait à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire.

* * *

 _Voilà, je ne suis pas très douée pour conclure mais j'espère que la lecture de cette OS vous aura plû !_ =D

* _La chanson nukunaru, vous connaissez ? Si non, je vous invite à regarder cette vidéo «_ watch?v=7iUUniiCUfo _» qui met en scène le cast de l'équipe de Nekoma (_ de l'hyper projection Haikyuu ! Engeki _) en train de chanter une chanson qui n'appartient visiblement qu'à eux (_ et qui reste dans la tête …. non, vraiment … mais je suis totalement fan quand même ! _)._


End file.
